Muggle Studies: Seamus' Story
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Dumbledore make Muggle Studies mandatory and the students receive several interesting assignments. Does Professor MacLachen know more than she lets on? Companion to Muggle Studies: Ron's Story. SeamusLavender
1. Class and Song

Disclaimer:  I don't own Seamus or Lav or Ron or Dean or Hermione or Harry or…this is going to take forever if I name exactly who I don't own.  Why don't we just say I don't own anything, except the plot, and leave it at that.  All the characters belong to JK Rowling, "Hey There" is from "The Pyjama Game" and "Home" is from the Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast".

Author's Note:  I thought I'd try my hand at a Seamus/Lavender story.  I've never tried one before.  Tell me what you think.  I've portrayed Lavender in so many ways and I thought I'd try this way.  

**NOTE:  This is a companion to Muggle Studies: Ron's Story.  You will understand it better if you read both.  Sometimes Seamus doesn't pay attention but Ron does or vice versa.  You will have a cleared picture if you read both.**

Chapter 1: Class and Song 

            "Why do we have to go, Dean?" Seamus whinged.

            "Muggle Studies is a class, mate. We're getting graded. We have to go," Dean explained.

            "I don't understand why it's a mandatory class," Seamus continued.

            "Dumbledore wants to promote Muggle sympathy, remember. He thinks if we all understand Muggles no one will hate them."

            "I know but why do we all have to take it. I mean, I'm half 'n half. And you're Muggle born. We already understand Muggles."

            "If you want to take it up with Dumbledore, Seamus, be my guest."

            Seamus shut his mouth and the two best friends walked through the halls to Professor MacLachen's Muggle Studies classroom. His eyes fell on Lavender Brown walking a few feet in front of them with her boyfriend, Morag MacDougal, and her best friend, Parvati Patil.

            "Give it up, mate. She's dating Morag. Not you," Dean said.

            "I don't like him," Seamus said darkly. "What does that sodding Ravenclaw think he's doing with a Gryffindor? Why can't he date one of those Ravenclaw girls and leave the Gryffindors to the Gryffindors?"

            "You mean, leave Lavender to you."

            "No. Just stick to his own house, is all," Seamus said indignantly. "Besides, what kind of a name is Morag?"

            Lavender, Morag and Parvati stopped in front of Professor MacLachen's class and Morag gave Lavender a kiss. After she had walked into the classroom Morag slipped Parvati what looked like a note and Parvati discreetly blew him a kiss.

            Seamus and Dean stood back a few feet in shock. Neither Parvati nor Morag realized they had seen the exchange.

            When they were all sitting in the classroom Seamus whispered to Dean, "He's cheating on her. The little wanker's cheating on her. With her best friend!  Why is she dating him?"

            Dean shrugged, "Maybe a bad boyfriend is better that no boyfriend at all."

            As Seamus thought about that, Professor MacLachen started the lesson and they had to stop talking.

            "Welcome to Muggle Studies. In this class you will not learn spells or potions but you will learn skills and information that will help you blend in, in the Muggle world, if the need ever arises. We will start off with Muggle music, since it is a thing Muggles talk an awful about. Now first of all who of you are either Muggle born, have one Muggle parent or have had a lot of contact with Muggles?"

            Of the Gryffindors Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Dean and Lavender put up their hands. Seamus had almost forgotten Lavender's mother was a Muggle. None of the

Slytherins, who took the class with them, put up their hands.

            "Those of you with your hands up, keep them up if you are exposed to Muggle music often."

            Harry and Hermione put their hands down. Seamus supposed the Muggles Harry lived with didn't let him have any fun and that Hermione was too busy reading and studying to listen to music much.

            "Now who of you would be willing to sing a song right now?" Professor MacLachen asked.

            Lavender and Dean put their hands down but Seamus was too busy staring at Lavender to listen.

            "Excellent!" the professor cried. "Mr. Finnigan, what song will you sing?"

            "Uh…Uh…" Seamus panicked, looked around and saw a painting of a witch wearing flannel pyjamas.

            "The Pyjama Game!" he shouted. "Um… Hey There, from The Pyjama Game."

            "Alright, come to the front now, dear."

            Seamus walked to the front of the class as the professor fiddled with what looked like a record player. When she was ready she turned around and music came out of the speaker. Seamus began to sing, looking at Lavender every so often.

"Hey there, you with the stars in your eyes.

Love never made a fool of you.

You used to be too wise.

Hey there, you on that high flying cloud.

Though she won't throw a crumb to you,

You think some day she'll come to you.

Better forget her, her with her nose in the air.

She's has you dancing on a string,

Break it and she won't care.

Won't you take this advice,

I hand to you like a brother.

Or are you not seeing things to clear?

Are you too much in love to hear?

Is it all going in one ear and out the other?"

            As he finished the song on a high note, Professor MacLachen burst into applause.

            "Mr. Finnigan! That was incredible. You have the best tenor voice I have ever come across in my teaching career. Have you had lessons?"

            Seamus flushed and lowered his head. He wished she hadn't asked. He had to answer her but he would pay for this later.

            "Yes, ma'am. Mam had me take lessons before I came to Hogwarts. Since I was seven, ma'am."

            "Do you still go?" the professor asked.

            Seamus reddened even more as the boys snickered.

            "Yes, ma'am. Mam wants me to get better. I had a tough time when my voice broke. I used to sing much higher."

            He didn't know what had gotten into him. Why had he just said that? He could have stopped at yes, ma'am. But no, he'd had to go on and give the others more to tease him with. _Someone should slap me,_ he thought.

            "What else do you sing, Mr. Finnigan? Just musicals or other songs as well?"

            "All sorts of things, ma'am. But mostly musicals. Mam takes me to see The Pyjama Game every year. Sort of a tradition. Musicals are easier to learn, but I can sing pop, rock, country, and other stuff."

            "What other musicals do you know, Mr. Finnigan?" Professor MacLachen asked.

            "Well," Seamus started and counted on his fingers. "There's Joseph and the

Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Showboat, Fiddler on the Roof, Oliver, Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera, Mama Mia, Evita, The Sound of Music, pretty much any Rodgers and Hammerstein movie, any Frank Sinatra movie, Moulin Rouge, and um, the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast." He ducked his head and he finished preparing for the laughter that was sure to come. Instead, he heard someone cry out.

            "I know that one!"

            Professor MacLachen turned to the class. "What was that, Miss Brown?"

            "I know that musical," Lavender said quietly, embarrassed for her outburst. "I have that C.D. I play it at my parent's house, I mean at home. During the summer."

            "Since you seem so enthusiastic, would you like to sing a song from it?" Professor MacLachen said, smiling.

            "Okay."

            "You may sit down, Mr. Finnigan. Miss Brown, come up here, please," the professor said kindly.

            Seamus passed Lavender as he went back to his seat. She gave him a small smile. 

            _Maybe she doesn't think singing makes me a pansy,_ he thought.

            Lavender stood at the front of the class looking extremely nervous.

            "Whenever you're ready, Miss Brown," Professor MacLachen said.

            Lavender nodded, took a deep breath and started singing.

"Is this home?

Is this where I must learn to be happy?

Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold.

I was told, every day in my childhood, even when we grow old.

Home will be where the heart is,

Never a word so true,

My heart's far, far away.

Home is too.

Is this home?

Is this what I must learn to believe in?

Try to find, something good in this tragic place.

Just in case I must stay here forever,

Held in this empty space.

Oh, but that won't be easy,

I know the reason why.

My heart's far, far away.

Home's a lie.

What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately.

But I know that can't solve my problems going back.

Is this home?

Am I here for a day or forever?

Shut away from the world until who knows when?

Oh, but then as my life has been altered once,

It can change again.

Build higher walls around me,

Change every lock and key.

Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me.

My heart's far, far away.

Home and free."

            As her final note echoed into silence, Professor MacLachen clapped her hands ecstatically.

            "Miss Brown, you have an astounding range. To be able to sing so high and so low is quite a gift."

            "Thank you, Professor."

            "You may sit down now. Gryffindor will receive 20 points for your song and Mr. Finnigan's, ten points each. Now, on to the lesson. Class I would like to call your attention to…"

            As the professor rambled on Seamus thought about Lavender's song. There was definite emotion in it and it truly did seem as if she felt the same as Belle. 

            _Maybe she doesn't have such a perfect life after all,_ he thought.

Author's Note 2:  Now, review and tell me what you think of them.


	2. The Common Room

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of it.  Except the plot line.  That goes for Muggle Studies: Ron's Story too.

Author's Note: Here's chapter two.  I think Seamus is so sweet and understanding in this chapter.  I'm giving you some insight into Lavender here.  She's a cold-hearted bitch, she's just unhappy.

**NOTE:  This is a companion to Muggle Studies: Ron's Story.  You will understand it better if you read both.  Sometimes Seamus doesn't pay attention but Ron does or vice versa.  You will have a cleared picture if you read both.**

Chapter 2: The Common Room 

            Seamus spent the rest of the day gazing at Lavender and trying to pay attention to classes at the same time. Needless to say, he didn't quite succeed and that evening found him in the common room copying out Dean's notes. When he'd finished he observed Lavender from his spot at a table in the corner.

            She was sitting on a couch, reading letters she had received that morning. It was late and there weren't many people left in the common room. However, those people did take the time to ask her if she were okay, and if she wanted to talk.  She looked like she was getting irritated.

            Seamus did notice that every time she turned back to her letters she looked quite distraught. He thought that if he was going to talk to her, now was as good a time as any.

            He sauntered up to the couch and sat down beside Lavender. His heart started beating faster because of the close proximity.

            "I'm here if you want to talk about it," he said bluntly.

            "Talk about what?" she said sounding very sarcastic. "How much I hate Hogwarts?"

            "Why would we talk about that? You don't hate Hogwarts," Seamus said.

            "That's what I've been telling everyone," she said raising her voice. "All day people have been asking me why I hate Hogwarts. But I don't. Just because I sang a song doesn't mean I hate Hogwarts. What do you think I want to talk about?"

            "Why you hate your parents' house," he said frankly.

            Lavender looked at him for a moment and he noticed the hesitation.

            "Why would you think that?" she asked after a second.

            "Because of your song."

            "It's just a song, Seamus. It doesn't mean anything," she said, with definite hesitation in her voice.

            "You forget I know Beauty and the Beast. There are a lot of other songs you could have picked. Most of them are happier too."

            "I don't hate my parents' house. It's just a song," she repeated.

            "If you say so," Seamus shrugged. "What are you reading?"

            Lavender swallowed. "Just letters from my parents."

            "Two on the same day?" Seamus raised his eyebrow at her.

            "Yes. Is that strange to you?"

            Seamus let that comment slide. "What do they say?"

            "I don't see how that's any of your business, Seamus Finnigan," Lavender said indignantly.

            "Fine," he said and stood up. Looking around the common room, he realized that they were the only ones left. "Goodnight, Lavender." He turned towards the boys' dormitory stairs.

            "Wait," she called in a soft voice.

            Seamus turned back to her and saw that she looked to be on the brink of tears. 

He went back to his spot on the couch.

            "Seamus, you're right. I don't like my parents' house at all. And it is odd to get two letters from the same place. I just wish it were different." A small sob escaped her lips.

            Seamus put a hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her. He didn't say anything; he just let her continue with her story.

            "The letters are from my parents; one from my mother and one from my father.  They sent them with separate owls. Oh Seamus! The letters are full of complaints about each other. My father's says how stubborn and unsatisfied my mother is. My mother's says how much she hates my father and that he is a horrible person. Hers doesn't even ask me how I am or how school is going. My father's asks that at least. Of course his threatens every other line that he's going to leave her. They didn't even tell me how my brother Joey is. They didn't even mention him. He's only seven, not old enough to write me himself.  They probably wouldn't even let him. I don't want them to split up. It would be my fault." She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself.

            "It wouldn't be your fault, Lavender. It's their business and you are not to blame for anything they do," Seamus murmured soothingly.

            Lavender looked at Seamus and smiled.

            "Thanks Seamus." She tilted her head to the side and looked at him closely.  "You're a good friend. I've never told anyone else that. You can't tell all right. Nobody knows this but you. I haven't even told Morag. He wouldn't understand."

            She looked into the fire for a minute and sat in silence. When she started talking again Seamus was surprised by the sudden change of topic.

            "My mother doesn't want me to go here you know. She's a Muggle, you know, and she didn't want me to be magic. They fought all the time about whether my behaviour was magic or not. They do that with Joey too. My mother was really angry last year when I wrote them about the Yule Ball. She doesn't want me hanging around with wizards." Lavender's brow furrowed as she imitated her mother, "She wants me to 'settle down with a respectable, rich Muggle, have Muggle job, have Muggle kids and never touch magic again. Every summer when I go home I'm afraid she won't let me come back. That makes me scared. This is my home, a lot more than her house ever was. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't let me come back. That's why I kind of ignored you after Easter holidays. She threatened to keep me at home if I had anything to do with you."

            Seamus listened to her kindly, but he had a question, "If your mother hates wizards so much, why is she letting you date Morag? Or does she not know?"

            "Oh, she knows. It's just she doesn't know he's a wizard. He lives near my parents and I met him once this summer when I was running awa-, I mean taking a walk. He recognized me from school and we just never told our parents that. So they think he's just a rich Muggle and his parents think I'm just an average Muggle. It's not that bad. At least I get a boyfriend, even though I have to lie to my parents."

            Seamus looked at the floor. He'd never have a chance with her now. Not if she wasn't allowed to 'have anything to do with him'. Lavender stifled a yawn.

            "You're tired, Lav. You should go to sleep. It's late," Seamus said quickly.

            Lavender nodded, maybe because she truly was tired or maybe because she wanted to get away from the obvious tension that had entered the room.

            "Thanks Seamus. It's nice to have someone to talk to," she said.

            "Anytime," he mumbled still looking at the floor. Then he looked up at her, "I mean that, anytime you want to talk I'm here."

            "I'm glad. Goodnight, Seamus. Sleep well," she whispered and went up to her dorm.

            As Seamus watched her go he thought, _if I haven't got a chance with her at least I can be her friend._ Once she was out of sight he headed towards his own staircase and up to his dorm. He flopped onto his four-poster and fell asleep with one thought on his mind. _Maybe she really did like me before._

Author's Note:  Please review.  You'll be my best friend!


End file.
